1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method of decorating a wood grain surface and, more particularly, a technique for providing automatic highlighting of the wood grain pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is old in the art to make embossing plates which will provide a wood grain pattern to a fiberboard surface. The wood grain surface normally has applied thereto a glaze, which is a dark, relatively viscous coating that is applied by spraying and then removed by hand wiping. During removal of the glaze, a trained finisher will be sure to leave a certain amount of glaze on areas of the surface while wiping other areas relatively clean. This is done to highlight the grain pattern of the wood. Naturally, it requires an individual who has a relatively high level of skill to carry out the highlighting. This is one big reason why furniture finishing has resisted automation; and, therefore, furniture finishing must be done by costly hand labor.